duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Singles 1986-1995 - UK: 7243 5 49892 2 3 / 549 8922
The Singles 1986-1995 - UK: 7243 5 49892 2 3 / 549 8922 is a Duran Duran CD box set, released in the UK by EMI on 4 November 2004. Track listing 7243 5 49892 2 3 / 549 8922 CD 1 - Notorious: #"Notorious" (45 Mix) - 3:58 #"Winter Marches On" - 3:25 #"Notorious" (Extended Mix) - 5:14 #"Notorious" (Latin Rascals Mix) - 6:16 CD 2 - Skin Trade: #"Skin Trade" (Radio Cut) - 4:26 #"We Need You" - 2:49 #"Skin Trade" (Stretch Mix) - 7:36 #"Skin Trade" (Album Version) - 5:58 CD 3 - Meet El Presidente: #"Meet El Presidente" (7" Remix) - 3:38 #"Vertigo (Do the Demolition)" - 4:43 #"Meet El Presidente" - 7:12 #"Meet El Presidente" (Meet El Beat) - 5:30 CD 4 - I Don't Want Your Love: #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Shep Pettibone 7" Mix) - 3:47 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Album Version) - 4:06 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) - 7:33 CD 5 - All She Wants Is: #"All She Wants Is" (45 Mix) - 4:36 #"I Believe" / "All I Need to Know" - 5:04 #"All She Wants Is" (US Master Mix) - 7:16 #"All She Wants Is" (Euro Dub Mix) - 7:34 #"Skin Trade" (Parisian Mix) - 8:10 CD 6 - Do You Believe in Shame?: #"Do You Believe in Shame?" - 4:23 #"Do You Believe in Shame?" (The Krush Brothers LSD Edit) - 3:30 #"God (London)" - 1:40 #"This Is How a Road Gets Made" - 0:47 #"Palomino" (Edit) - 3:30 #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" (Original Version) - 4:18 #"Notorious" (Live) - 4:06 CD 7 - Burning the Ground: #"Burning the Ground" - 4:00 #"Decadance" - 3:29 #"Decadance" (2 Risk E Remix 12") - 7:57 CD 8 - Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over): #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (7" Mix) - 3:30 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (The Story Mix) - 3:18 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (Power Mix) - 4:56 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (Album Version) - 4:20 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (The Rock Mix) - 4:23 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (The Dub Sounds of a Powerful Mix) - 4:45 #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" (Power Cut Down) - 4:01 #"Throb" - 4:25 CD 9 - Serious: #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 #"All Along The Water" - 3:47 CD 10 - Ordinary World: #"Ordinary World" (Single Version) - 4:43 #"My Antarctica" - 5:00 #"Ordinary World" - 5:39 #"Save A Prayer" (Single Version) - 5:25 #"Skin Trade" - 4:25 #"The Reflex" (7" Version) - 4:25 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:25 #"Girls on Film" - 3:30 CD 11 - Come Undone: #"Come Undone" (Edit) - 4:15 #"Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version) - 5:05 #"Come Undone" (FGI Thumpin' 12") - 8:14 #"Come Undone" (La Fin De Siecle) - 5:25 #"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:31 #"Rio" (Album Version) - 5:33 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:05 #"A View to a Kill" - 3:33 CD 12 - Too Much Information: #"Too Much Information" (Album Version) - 4:56 #"Come Undone" (Live) - 7:35 #"Notorious" (Live) - 5:31 #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman 12" Mix) - 6:18 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream 12" Mix) - 6:29 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Ambient Mix) - 6:45 #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman Instrumental 12" Mix) - 6:00 #"Too Much Information" (Deptford Dub) - 6:01 #"Too Much Information" (Album Version Edit) - 3:59 #"Come Undone" (12" Mix Comin' Together) - 7:21 CD 13 - Perfect Day: #"Perfect Day" - 3:53 #"Femme Fatale" (Alternative Mix) - 4:14 #"Love Voodoo" (Remix) - 7:36 #"The Needle and the Damage Done" - 2:03 #"911 Is a Joke" (Alternate Version) - 3:49 #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" - 4:56 #"Perfect Day" (Acoustic Version) - 3:46 CD 14 - White Lines: #"White Lines" (Album Version) - 5:26 #"Save A Prayer" (Single Version) - 5:25 #"None of the Above" (Drizabone Mix) - 4:38 #"White Lines" (70's Club Mix) - 7:56 #"White Lines" (Oakland Fonk Mix) - 5:30 #"White Lines" (Junior Vasquez Mix) - 5:37 #"Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version - Simon Mayo Show) - 5:16 Credits *Producer - Chris Kimsey (tracks: 8.1 to 8.8, 9.1 to 9.4), Colin Thurston (tracks: 10.4, 10.6, 10.8, 11.6, 14.2), Daniel Abraham (tracks: 4.1 to 4.3, 5.1 to 5.4, 6.1, 6.2, 6.5, 6.6), Duran Duran (tracks: 1.1 to 6.2, 6.5, 6.6, 8.1 to 10.3, 10.5, 10.6, 11.1 to 11.5, 11.7 to 12.1, 12.4 to 13.5, 13.7, 14.1, 14.3 to 14.6), John Jones (tracks: 7.1, 10.1, 10.3, 11.2, 12.1, 12.4 to 12.10, 13.3, 14.3), Jonathan Elias (tracks: 4.1 to 4.3, 5.1 to 5.4, 6.1, 6.2, 6.5, 6.6), Nile Rodgers (tracks: 1.1 to 1.4, 2.1, 2.3, 2.4, 3.1 to 3.4, 5.5, 6.1, 6.2, 6.5, 6.6, 10.5) *Programmed by Dee Vaz (tracks: 12.4, 12.7, 12.8) *Arranged by (String) - Harvey Brough (tracks: 11.3, 11.4, 12.10) *Engineer - Daniel Abraham (tracks: 1.1 to 1.4, 2.1 to 2.4, 3.2, 10.5), Deptford Dave (tracks: 12.4, 12.7, 12.8), Lee Hamblin (tracks: 11.3, 11.4, 12.10) *Featuring - The Furious Five (tracks: 14.1, 14.4 to 14.6), Grandmaster Flash & Melle Mel (tracks: 14.1, 14.4 to 14.6) *Mastered by Nick Webb *Mixed by Daniel Abraham (tracks: 1.1 to 1.4, 2.1, 2.3, 2.4, 3.2, 4.2, 5.1 to 5.4, 6.1, 6.2, 6.5 to 6.7, 10.5), David Richards (tracks: 10.1, 11.1, 11.5, 12.4, 12.7 to 12.9, 13.1, 13.2, 13.7), Ross Anderson (tracks: 11.3, 11.4, 12.10) *Mixed by, Arranged by (String) - Simon Law (tracks: 11.3, 11.4, 12.10) *Percussion (Additional), Keyboards (Additional) - Anthony J. Resta (tracks: 14.1, 14.4 to 14.6) Notes *Second box set of the band's singles, packaged in replica cardboard sleeves. *6.7 recorded live at the Ahoy, Rotterdam on the 1987 Strange Behaviour Tour. *12.2, 12.3 recorded live at Tower Records, Sunset. *13.6 recorded live at Hammersmith Odeon. *Booklet and all CD sleeves are printed with catalog numbers for both the European (5499862) and UK (5498922) releases. *The label for each single has the catalog number for the box set- (Set no: 7243 5 49892 2 3) - as well as a unique catalog number for the single itself, as follows: *CD 01 - 7243 5 49893 2 2 - Notorious *CD 02 - 7243 5 49894 2 1 - Skin Trade *CD 03 - 7243 5 49895 2 0 - Meet El Presidente *CD 04 - 7243 5 49896 2 9 - I Don't Want Your Love *CD 05 - 7243 5 49897 2 8 - All She Wants Is *CD 06 - 7243 5 49898 2 7 - Do You Believe In Shame? *CD 07 - 7243 5 49899 2 6 - Burning The Ground *CD 08 - 7243 5 49900 2 1 - Violence Of Summer (Love's Taking Over) *CD 09 - 7243 5 49901 2 0 - Serious *CD 10 - 7243 5 49902 2 9 - Ordinary World *CD 11 - 7243 5 49903 2 8 - Come Undone *CD 12 - 7243 5 49904 2 7 - Too Much Information *CD 13 - 7243 5 49905 2 6 - Perfect Day *CD 14 - 7243 5 49906 2 5 - White Lines (Don't Do It) Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 724354989223 See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:The Singles 1986-1995